cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warring Penguins
Preamble We the Penguins of The Warring Penguins, noticed a lack of penguineness in TE. We thus decided to group ourselves together and form this alliance. We have written this document, to announce our arrival, and to put forth our rules. Membership Membership will be granted to all aspiring penguins who wish to join us, as long as deemed worthy by the Head Council (Goverment). All members are expected to follow the rules and guidelines put forth in this document. Elder Penguins The Warring Penguins Goverment will consist of Four (4) Members as the Emperor Penguin, Penguin of Interior Affairs, Penguin of Foreign Affairs, and the Penguin of War. As we are a Tournament Edition Alliance we elect our Goverment each round and everyone can be nominated for each position, but to become the Emperor Penguin you must be nominated by two different members because more responsibility is demanded upon the leader. Emperor Penguin The Emperor is the figure-head of the alliance, and as such all official announcements on the Open World Forum must be made by him, or have his approval. He also has the deciding vote, when the Head Council is tied. He also has the power to appoint a regent, who assumes power in his absence. Penguin of Foreign Affairs The PoFA is responsible for negotiating with other alliances. He shall also be responsible for appointing diplomats to other alliances, as well as managing the diplomats from other alliances. The PoFA is also responsible for proposing treaties for the Head Council to vote on. Penguin of War The PoW shall be responsible for overseeing all members wars and protecting an attacked penguin (unless the penguin provokes an attack from another alliance). The PoW is also responsible for assigning divisions, and managing alliance wars. Penguin of Internal Affairs The PoIA shall be the director of recruitment and recruitment policy. The PoIA is also responsible for ghost-busting, managing trades, and also runs the elections. If the Emperor has not chosen a regent, the PoIA is in charge of the alliance when the Emperor is away. Inactivity We encourage and respect activity in our members however we cannot enforce it because real life is always more important. However if an Elder Penguin goes inactive for 15 days or more without notice, he shall be removed of his position temporarily, or perhaps even permanently. Rules Our members are bound to a code that will be strictly enforced. The Warring Penguins do allow raiding of unalligned nations but unless at war we prohibbit alliance attacks and if done then we will excommunicate you from any alliance help with that battle or possible war you get yourself into, however if an alliance member attacks you we will protect you even if it involves us in a war. Our members are also bound to follow any and every order the Elder Penguins give unless conflicting with another Elder Penguin or the rules of the alliance. History The Warring Penguins were born by two old Elder Penguins named stealthypenguin93, and asarjohu. Dont ask me how but an egg was produced from these two Elder "male" Penguin. The Egg was named Warring Penguin. In need of new members to help Warring Penguin grow big and strong they went looking for another known Elder Penguin named the green who was well versed in war and could help The Warring Penguin grow more rapidly. As of today The Warring Penguin only has a few members with only one diplomat with the name of mikeyrox who hails from the respected alliance of Roman Empire. We continue to grow stronger everyday and we will one day become a fierce TE alliance who looks cute and helpless.